Solonn Spellvine
Recently WIP, hopefully finished soon! Appearance Solonn stands at an average height for a Quel'dorei with austere, hawk-like features; pointed chin, gaunt cheeks, and a sharp hook of a nose. A pair of glowing blue eyes watch his environs closely, and a flood of silvery white hair starts from a sharp widow's peak on his forehead. His build is slim and bookish, lacking most muscle tone and belies a life of scholarly pursuit. Personality Solonn is a quiet, thoughtful soul. He likes to observe his surroundings and, in particular, watch people. Oftentimes a profound thinker, Solonn enjoys philosophical discourse as well as discussing magical theorem. He relaxes by tending his garden and weaving his myriad illusions. On that note he can come off as particularly strange and eccentric with the many illusions he applies to his person, coupled with his uncommon worldview. History Early History Solonn's family among the few Quel'Dorei who continued the practice of druidism after their exile from the Kal'dorei, as such they had been cast in a unpopular light by their arcane-wielding kin. Being outcasts among exiles was a harsh reality so when the opportunity to settle in Dalaran became available after several generations, the Spellvine family established themselves in the city and opened "Spellvine Salves & Sundry". However the Spellvine family that Solonn was born in to is a shadow of it's former self, consisting only of his parents, Regnus and Irulon, and some distant cousins up in Quel'Thalas. His parents raised him with plans of grooming him to take over the family apothecary. However, when he began to show signs of magical talent. This gift earned him instruction in magic by the magisters of Dalaran. Solonn the Sorceror Education beneath the master magicians of the Kirin Tor was the realization of life-changing talent for Solonn. He excelled at manipulation of the arcane and eventually found a particularly strong talent for Illusions. Solonn took to his education like a fish to water, showing a willingness to think outside the box and puzzle out unusual solutions to his quandaries. He was joy for his teachers but among the other students, however, he remained aloof and unsocial. In spite of this, Solonn enjoyed immersing himself in the material and thoroughly found his years of education a joy. After many years of tempering his magical talents, Solonn graduated and entered the world as a full-fledged Mage of Dalaran. The Second War Although graduating among the top of his class and possessing natural arcane talents, Solonn never aspired for much beyond helping manage his families apothecary. Months and years went by with him quietly living in Dalaran, practicing his spells and tending his gardens. Obscurity practically threaten to overwhelm him when, after living quietly through the First War, the Second War called Dalaran's mages and aid to battle. Though reluctant, Solonn joined his fellow mages in marching off to war. He joined a battalion of magisters sent to reinforced the Alliance of Lordaeron's offensive in the Arathi Highlands, with a focus on taking the Thandol Span. It was a bloody and horrific introduction to violence for the young mage. The Alliance and Horde fought each other for every inch of that span, and Solonn witnessed it all. He was stationed there for the near entirety of the war. Eventually Solonn joined his fellow magisters in Anduin Lothar's march southward where he fought in the battle at the foot of Blackrock Mountain, even witnessing the duel between Anduin Lothar and Ogrim Doomhammer briefly, before taking an Orcish dagger in his back. He was saved by a fellow soldier who managed to drag him away from the battlefront and to some healers. His wound was vicious and took considerable work to heal, but it earned him reprieve from the front-line. He spent the rest of war behind the battle-line preparing salves and poultices for healing or foraging for supplies with Alliance hunters, even after he had recovered from his injury The Third War Solonn had only just begun to settle back into a quiet life of shopkeeping when dark rumors began growing in Lordaeron. Whispers of death cults and disease began circulating, and with them business picked up for the apothecary. However, he had become wary from his time in the war and listened closely to the local. The magister began making plans for the worse when the Third War, and the plague of Undeath, exploded upon Lordaeron before he could act. Although quick to lend his aid to the city he so loved, such as using his alchemy laboratory to concoct potions and remedies to aid his citizens or even joining outriders in hunting undead near the city as the plague worsened. News eventually reached Dalaran of the destruction of Quel'Thalas by the undead Scourge and, with the news, a goodly amount of Elves living in the city left to aid kin they had in the homeland. Solonn's parents were among those that left, leaving in search of the few members of the Spellvine family still living in Silvermoon City. Eventually, the Scourge marched on Dalaran in full force. Solonn fought tooth and nail to defend his city, but, in the end, his families' business burned and the city was reduced to rubble. Solonn only barely managed to escape the total destruction of Dalaran by being fortunate enough to have been fighting on the outskirts. Once in the wilds surrounding the city, Solonn disappeared, relying on his talents learned as a soldier and his family tutelage on herblore, he survived alone in the wilds of the Alterac Mountains. He built himself a ramshackle cabin in the mountains and used it as base to forage for supplies and hunt the undead, the mage aided refugees to the best of his ability, providing escorts and other aid. Relationships/Characters of Relevance Quotes Category:2014 Category:Characters